<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>616 After Dark by lorelaijonas</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920031">616 After Dark</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas'>lorelaijonas</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>616 Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Gossip Girl Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, Multi, Outing, Sam and Carol as Steve's guardians, Swearing, The Revengers are a band!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:40:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>6,878</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920031</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorelaijonas/pseuds/lorelaijonas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Welcome to 616 After Dark, whether you're form the Upper East Side or by way of Brooklyn; I'm always watching."</p><p>Steve Rogers had always been a nobody until the summer before his senior year then he stepped into Grand Central station the day before school started and everything changed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bruce Banner/Thor, Carol Danvers/Sam Wilson, Carter Baizen/Original Female Character (past), Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Original Female Character(s), Tony Stark/Stephen Strange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>616 Saga [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881079</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>616 After Dark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A gossip girl au that nobody asked for but you’re all receiving, in which Carter Baizen and Bucky Barnes are identical twins, Steve Rogers is essentially lonely boy but better. Tony Stark is Chuck Bass but actually has a heart from the first chapter and Pepper Potts is Blair Waldorf to a T. </p><p>You can find my wee insta aesthetics for each character over on my Tumblr @moriartyliveson</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Steve, hey man!” Sam Wilson shouted as he walked up to his best friend. Steve couldn’t help the grin that overtook his face as he pulled the man into a hug.</p><p>“Hey to you too! How’d you do without me this summer?” Smirking at the man in front of him. Steve Rogers, known to most as; nothing, until now. This summer he made it onto his first 616 After Dark blast, everyone was talking about his amazing ‘glow-up’. Looks like puberty hits some later than others. His mom died three years ago of cancer, just around the same time his best friend disappeared. With his only relative, his dad’s sister Peggy Carter in London he had to move in with his late father’s best friend’s son; Sam Wilson and his wife Carol Danvers.</p><p>“Oh you know, made use of every available surface and a child free apartment.” Rolling his eyes, Steve placed his bags into Sam’s waiting arms.</p><p>“Child? I’m seventeen man, I literally have to shave.” He joked</p><p>“Up until you went to London you still looked twelve, what the hell happened man? You have biceps that rival mine!”</p><p>“Yeah well anyones biceps rival yours.” He quickly ducked out the way to avoid being clocked upside the head. “This little thing called puberty happened, I mean of course it happened five years too late and I spent the whole summer at the posh gym in Aunt Pegs huge mansion just to avoid Stark. Sam.. he thought I was the help.” Sam snorted, throwing an arm around the man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Well it’s good to have you home kid. We missed you. Now come on, whatever shit Britain has that passes for pizza these days theres a steaming hot slice of coney’s waiting for you back at ours.” Steve barely caught half of that when he looked up at the top of the steps in Grand Central Station and caught sight of one Laura Stark. Granted he had to do a double take what with the bright pink hair and what he was pretty sure was a nose ring but it was her. To say he’d had a crush on her his whole time at school was an understatement. Freshman year when he first saw her sitting in the courtyard surrounded by Pepper, Natasha and the rest of the Upper East Side posse, he wanted roll his eyes but then she looked at him and smiled and he’s been smitten ever since.</p><p>      But he never made a move because first of all, he was a boy from Brooklyn who was only able to get into St. Lee’s because his Aunt paid for him to go. Second of all he looked practically 2D, probably weighing ninety pounds wet and thirdly; she was dating Carter Baizen, his best friends brother who abandoned Bucky for the Upper East Side. Taking one last look at Laura, he followed Sam out.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Tony groaned as he was smacked hard on the head with a pillow. “You’re the <em>worst</em> brother!” Rubbing at his eyes, he cracked an eye open to see his sister standing at the end of the bed.</p><p>“Nice party city wig, you gonna keep it.” He yawned, mixed with a grin. The pink haired girl threw another pillow at him. “Stop throwing pillows!” Whining as he put his hands in front of his face to avoid being hit again.</p><p>“I had to get a taxi back because <em>someone </em>forgot they had to come and pick me up.”</p><p>“Oh..” Tony mumbled as he pushed himself out of bed. “Yeah I was.. out last night.” Rolling her eyes at him.</p><p>“Yeah? Well I really hope you had a grand ‘ole time.” Groaning she dropped down onto the bed with her head in her hands. Biting his lip, Tony moved to sit next to his sister, throwing an arm around her shoulder.</p><p>“Loz you don’t have to go back you know. You can always change schools, I know it’s been a really hard year.” Curling into her brother she let out a muffled sigh against his shoulder.</p><p>“I can’t be seen as weak and you know what dad’s going to say.”</p><p>“Well first of all what I’m going to say is that you’re dying your hair tomorrow. I’ve already had an appointment put on for you and second of all you were meant to be home a week ago and I know for a fact you haven’t been at Margaret’s for at least a month.” The Stark twins quickly broke apart to face their father who had a face of steel. “I thought sending you to London would get you out of this ridiculous rebellion but apparently it’s only made you worse.”</p><p>      Rolling her eyes, she ignored her father’s words. “Tones, ten minutes then I’m leaving without you.” She muttered as she headed for the door when Howard quickly caught her elbow. “Let go.” She snapped, staring him straight in the eye with pure defiance.</p><p>“You really want to play this game, fine. You’re grounded for a month.” Yanking her arm from her father’s grip she scoffed at him.</p><p>“As if you’d even be here to enforce it. I’ll meet you at school Tony, I think I’ll walk.” Her tone harsh as she purposely made her way out and down to her room to grab her bag.</p><p>“Don’t walk away from me young lady!”</p><p>“Watch me!” She shouted back before grabbing her bag and slamming the door to the penthouse apartment in their home at Stark Tower. Howard groaned as he rubbed at the top of his nose, his children were migraines waiting to happen.</p><p>“Don’t think you’re off the hook either. I know you didn’t get in till three am.”</p><p>“Funny you should mention that, I passed your lady friend on my way in this morning. Well, I say <em>lady</em>. You know she looked very familiar, pretty sure I’ve seen her hanging around Winifred Husk.” He smirked as he headed into the bathroom, quickly locking the door at the shout of ‘<em>Anthony!’ </em>from Howard. Leaning against the sink he took a deep breath. Today was the first day of senior year and Tony just knew, this was the day that everything changed.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Although the summer was filled with people freaking out over Steve’s transformation it was as if it had never happened the minute he walked through the doors of St Lee’s. Steve didn’t really think his fifteen minutes of fame would last the whole year now did he?</p><p>      This became ever clearer as he was walking towards second period french when one minute he was standing holding his books, the next they were scattered over the ground. “The <em>fuck </em>Baizen!” a voice shouted down the hall before a pair of green converses came into his field of vision.</p><p>“I’m sorry about him, he’s a fuckwad, here let me help.” Now that she’d crouched down to help Steve pick up his books he could see clearly it was Laura Stark. “Steve, right?”</p><p>“Yeah.. yeah how’d you-“</p><p>“Aunt Peggy talks about you a lot and I had to endure your snoring for a week.” Steve just blinked at the pink haired girl in front of him.</p><p>“Wait.. you were in London?” Kill him now, of course his crush had to hear him snore. Maybe Carter should’ve tripped him. A concussion could maybe help him forget this whole conversation.</p><p>“Yeah, only for a week right at the start then I went and played some gigs around Europe, sorry that snoring comment sounded really creepy.” She laughed.</p><p>“Ah no, Sam tells me all the time he’s going to kill me if he wakes up in the middle of the night.”</p><p>“Well I found it endearing, made me feel less alone when I could hear someone next door.”</p><p>“Oh god you were right next door as well. How come i never saw you?”</p><p>“Ah I had the flu, I was holed up in bed the whole week.” She muttered, an edge to her voice but it was quickly replaced with a huge smile that could light up the whole of New York. “You coming to Pepper’s tonight? I’m playing a set with the band.”</p><p>“Uh.. I-I didn’t know I was invited?” He blushed lightly, clutching his books tighter to his chest.</p><p>“Miss Stark, Headmistress Hill and Headmaster Fury are ready for you.” Fury’s secretary said as she poked her head out the door.</p><p>“Ah that’s my cue, it’s either about my hair, nose ring or tattoo. Anyway please come tonight, i’d love to see you there! It’s our last year, gotta make it count for something right? See you later Rogers!” She called as she ran into the office. Steve couldn’t stop blinking as he stood there in the middle of the hallway, missing the bell to signal the start of second period.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>“I think I just got invited to Pepper Potts party tonight.” Steve said, his voice filled with awe as he sat down on the park bench. Steve hated lunch in the courtyard, no one ever spoke to him. Three years ago, just after his mom died he started having lunch in the park and met up with a couple of kids from the public school next to the park; Wanda, Pietro and Bruce. Scarily enough; Bruce is dating Thor from his school so it was a weird coincidence.</p><p>“Wait <em>thee</em> Pepper Potts? How the hell did you score an invite to that?” Bruce said as he nearly choked on his tuna sandwich. “Thor’s literally playing a set tonight and I couldn’t even swing an invite.” He pouted, Steve patted him on the back lightly.</p><p>“Well uh.. Laura invited me..” Kirstin’s ears perked up at that. Kirstin was Clint Barton’s younger sister. Kirstin, Clint, Steve and Bucky grew up together in Brooklyn and then when Steve went to St. Lee’s he started telling the group about the kids there but also as a way to give Bucky updates on his brother. During a group assignment right at the start of his time at St Lee’s he was paired with Natasha Romanov and a couple of other people and Nat was the only one willing to lend a hand with the project. Before he knew it he’d introduced Nat to Clint once on a whim and within a week they were together.</p><p>“Laura as in Laura Stark, the girl you’ve had a crush on for <em>years</em>?” Steve buried his head in his hands.</p><p>“Yes I know okay kiwi it’s <em>weird</em>. She was all bubbly and just, ugh her smile.”</p><p>“Disgusting, this is the daughter of Howard Stark we’re talking about. He literally makes bombs.” Wanda groaned as she lay on the grass.</p><p>“Yeah but she doesn’t actually make them now does she? You have to go.” Kirstin said as she shook Steve’s arm.</p><p>“I’m only going if Bruce comes as my plus one.”</p><p>“Me?” The black haired science nerd squeaked.</p><p>“Your boyfriends literally in Laura’s band, that way he’ll have an excuse to talk to her.” Kirstin pointed out.</p><p>“Actually it’s Thor’s band.. Laura’s just the lead singer they brought-“ The brunette placed her hand over Bruce’s mouth to stop him rambling on.</p><p>“Semantics. You have to go Steve, this might be your only chance to tell her just how in love with her you are.”</p><p>“Are we talking about female stark <em>again</em>?” Pietro whined as he dropped down next to his sister, Clint just looked on at the group confused before Kirstin launched the hearing aids at her brother.</p><p>“Thanks, I couldn’t find them for the life of me!” He grinned, sitting down next to Steve after making sure they were turned on. No one wants a repeat of the pudding on the bench incident of 2018.</p><p>“They were in Lucky’s food bowl.”</p><p>“Ah, should’ve looked there first.” He mumbled around his sandwich. “So why are the freedom fighters looking like we’ve killed a squirrel.”</p><p>“Hey I resent that, squirrels all deserve jail time.” Pietro squawked.</p><p>“Steve is going on a date with Laura <em>fucking</em> Stark!” Wanda smirked</p><p>“Shit man! Congratulations so she <em>finally</em> asked you huh? Honestly Nat owes me fifty.”</p><p>“Wait, wait, wait! It’s not a <em>date</em>, she.. she just asked if I was coming to Pepper’s party tonight and then said she hoped I’d come and also what made you think she’d ask me? Please tell me your bet was on who would ask who out and not when- WAIT SHE LIKES ME?!” He shouted, finally ending his ferocious rambling by clicking on to the actual crux of the matter. Laura Stark liked Steve Rogers.</p><p>“And there it is folks, finally!” Kirstin laughed as she slapped Bruce’s hands away from her jelly beans.</p><p>“Yeah dude, when I first got with Nat I remember Laura always asked me all these questions about you like what your favourite band was, your favourite colour. She was with Carter at the time so I didn’t think anything of it until they broke up and that’s when me and Nat made the bet. I said she’d do it first semester of senior year and Nat’s still holding out that the first time she asks you out will be as her date to prom.” Steve barely heard a word of that, his brain absolutely melting at the fact that Natasha and Clint got together in fall 2016 which meant that Laura and Steve had been simultaneously crushing on each other.</p><p>“I think we’ve lost him.” Kirstin muttered as she waved her hand over his face</p><p>“Well he wont be needing these then.” Bruce grabbed the fruit roll-up from Steve’s hand. “Yoink! Seriously though someone needs to snap him out of it. He needs to leave to get back to school like now.” Clint rolled his eyes and whacked the blonde upside the head.</p><p>“Huh?” Steve mumbled as he blinked at the group.</p><p>“You’re gonna be late.” The blonde’s eyes widened as he jumped up.</p><p>“Shit! I’ll see you guys later, Bruce I’ll come pick you up at 8!” He shouted as he ran off.</p><p>“I’m gonna die on that death trap of a bike tonight aren’t I?” He pouted.</p><p>“Well at least you’ll die how you lived. Riding something big, hot, fast and attached to a muscled blonde.” Clint stated casually causing the group to erupt in a riot of laughter.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>Steve walked in with Bruce, he’d never been to one of these parties before and it certainly wasn’t what he expected. He was pretty sure he saw Nick from fifth period English doing a line of coke over by the fireplace.</p><p>“Wanna come with me backstage? They’re about to go on.” Bruce asked as he nervously looked around. He wasn’t one for crowds and his boyfriend knew this which was one of the reasons he didn’t extend an invite.</p><p>“Nah, you go on ahead. I’ll watch from out here.” He smiled as he waved the man off. Continuing to look around he spotted Carter and his gang over in the corner. He locked eyes with him for a second. He’d always hated Carter, for the way he treated Bucky and acted like his identical twin never existed. He’d spent nights holding Bucky and reminding him that he was loved and that you get to choose your family. Then there was bad periods in Carter and Laura’s relationship. He’d heard through the grape vine that the two had been dating since they were twelve but he could tell when there was a bad period because Laura became listless, her smile didn’t reach her eyes. Her laugh could barely be heard outside the circle of girls sitting in the courtyard or on the Met steps and the worst part; she was permanently attached to Carter’s side.</p><p>      Steve watched as Pepper took to the little stage that had been set up to introduce the ‘Revengers’. Everyone knew about the band; Thor had been playing gigs for the past two years but the band lost their lead singer Jane last year when she moved to the Netherlands with her family as her father had a research position, so they went on hiatus and held auditions. The band consisted of Thor as backing vocals and on bass, his adopted brother Loki on the keyboard and Brock Rumlow on drums and now Laura was their lead vocalist and guitarist.</p><p>“Hi everyone, we’re the Revengers and we’re here to rock your fucking world!” Thor shouted, his voice booming even without the microphone. Most of the people at the party were already drunk out their minds. Steve had ended up right at the front with Pepper and Tony on his left and on his right; Carter. He almost melted when his eyes caught Laura’s and she grinned at him like he hung the god damn moon. He was too busy basking in that smile to notice Tony’s wide eyes and Carter’s glare. The song started and he was pretty sure he hadn’t heard this one before and from the looks of it not many people had. There was some confused looks and then Laura started singing.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Cross my heart and hope to die</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Burn my lungs and curse my eyes</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I've lost control and I don't want it back</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'm going numb, I've been hijacked</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It's a fucking drag</em>
</p><p> </p><p>For a moment his heart stopped. From the way Laura had angled herself it did look like she was singing the song straight to him. Not that he would’ve minded in normal circumstances but the lyrics seemed a little dark and he was pretty sure, to his knowledge at least, he’d not done anything to elicit this dark of a song directed at him. As the next few lines registered in his brain thats when everything clicked.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>I taste you on my lips and I can't get rid of you</em>
</p><p>
  <em>So I say damn your kiss and the awful things you do</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're worse than nicotine</em>
</p><p>
  <em>You're worse than nicotine</em>
</p><p> </p><p>It was pretty clear she was singing to Carter and that explained why it looked like she was singing to him. Biting his lip he exchanged a look with Tony, of all people. From the way Carter was going red like a beetroot and people were starting to jostle him and laugh he’d clicked on the song was about him and he was being <em>humiliated</em>. Serves him right for the shit he’s done over the years. The song hadn’t even finished before he stormed out of the crowd pushing everyone out of the way.</p><p>      The Revengers set continued with four more songs and they were really good. Steve even started dancing at one point. Well, dancing was a strong word; more like some swaying and hand movements but he was having a whale of a time. The minute they finished and took their bows the crowd started to disperse. Laura jumped right off the stage and made a beeline for Steve, throwing her arms around him in a hug.</p><p>“You came!” She shouted, he nervously wrapped his arms back around her to complete the hug. Praying to god he wasn’t sweaty and didn’t say anything embarrassing. “Sorry I’m hella sweaty, so what did you think?”</p><p>“I thought you guys were amazing! That first song was.. wow.. I mean I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone go that red.” He chuckled, Laura was practically beaming.</p><p>“Oh that was probably the best moment of my life. I told Pepper I didn’t want him here and <em>of course</em> she ignored me and invited him anyway. He might be a dick but he totally bumps up Pep’s instagram following every time he posts he’s at one of her parties.” She explained as she led him over to one of the many sofa’s scattered about.</p><p>“Did you.. did you ever meet his brother?” He asked casually, just testing the waters.</p><p>“Bucky? Yeah. He was a sweetheart, I met him on accident the first time. I think Carter and I had been dating for a year at this point and I walked in and the boys were arguing over something and honestly I thought I was seeing double. Carter stormed off to his room leaving me and Bucky to awkwardly stare at each other. I managed to break the tension by saying that he must have synced up with me and was having his own TOM.” She smiled as she recounted the story before turning away from Steve. “We met up some more after that, theres a coffee shop in Brooklyn I adore and he always seemed to be there and we used to just talk. God I miss him, you knew him pretty well right?”</p><p>Steve was totally caught off guard again, Bucky never mentioned Laura and the coffee shop; well he was convinced that had to be the one Carol ran. “Y-Yeah..” Somehow his throat and mouth were working independently from his brain to form words and sounds. “We grew up together, his dad re-married and they moved to Brooklyn when he was eight. I was a scrawny kid then and he, well he saved me from getting my teeth knocked out but I had the guy on the ropes I swear, he was just one push away from being KO’d and y’know.. Bucky just happened to be the one to give the guy that push.”</p><p>“Ah so you were the punk he affectionally talked about.” She grinned</p><p>“Carter didn’t happen to tell you what happened to him or where he went?” Shaking her head sadly.</p><p>“I remember him being pissed off about his dad putting in a missing persons report but I never heard anything else. I know this is kinda bad to say but I think the first we’ll hear about him is on 616 After Dark.” She muttered, playing with the bracelet on her wrist.</p><p>“I really miss him.” Laura’s heart broke, pulling him in for a tight hug.</p><p>“He’s gonna come back, I know he will. He talked about you like you hung the moon Steve; he wouldn’t have left if he didn’t seriously need to. He’ll come back and then you gotta sock him one for leaving you.” Steve let out a chuckle as he nodded along with the girls words.</p><p>“Yeah I’ll sock him then hug him and I probably wont let go of him for <em>hours</em>.”</p><p>“That’s the spirit!” After the revengers set, Pepper had hired a DJ. The track changed to some song Steve had never heard in his life but he was quickly being pulled to his feet. “I fucking love this song, c’mon!”</p><p>“Wait.. what!? I- no Laura I can’t dance!” He spluttered as he let himself be tugged to the dance floor.</p><p>“Oh shut up everyone can dance, c’mon put your hands here..” She directed his hands to rest on her hips and she flung hers around his neck. “And mine go here and you just sway, I know you can do that. You were pretty good at it during ‘Cherry Bomb’ just, use your hips a little more.”</p><p>“You were watching me?”</p><p>“‘Course I was! I would’ve been watching you the whole time if I didn’t have dickhead to take care of first but the minute he stormed off my eyes went to yours.” Her voice was soft as she really took him in. They’d never been quite this close before and she could make out every freckle and how beautiful his baby blues were. “Your eyes are..” Her eyes moved from his, then to his lips and back again. His brain began to short-circuit, their lips were so close. Laura Stark was about to kiss him. He could feel her breath fan against his face as his eyes fluttered closed. This was the moment he’d been waiting for.</p><p>“Loz, can we go. I.. fuck I can’t be here right now.” Tony’s voice penetrated the bubble they’d somehow made around themselves. Pulling back Laura sighed, rubbing at her eyes.</p><p>“Tones I was in the middle of something!” She said as she gestured towards Steve who was looking extremely sheepish.</p><p>“Yes, yes I’m sorry he is very attractive and I’ll make it up to you. ‘Sup Gym Bunny.” He nodded at the blonde. “We have to <em>go, </em>please Loz.”</p><p>“Wait- gym bunny?”</p><p>“That’s all you ever did in London blondie. Sorry if I was a dick by the way. Things were shitty, I’ll craft a better apology when I’m not on the verge of a panic attack.” It was in that moment both Laura and Steve noticed how rattled Tony looked. Quickly kissing Steve on the cheek she waved bye before wrapping an arm around her brother’s waist and leading him out.</p><p>“MY FRIEND THAT WAS INCONVENIENT TIMING!” Thor shouted as he dragged Bruce over having obviously watched the two from the other side of the room.</p><p>“Thor I <em>swear</em> I need to fix your in-ears, but shit Steve you nearly kissed Laura Stark; how do you feel?”</p><p>“Like I’m paused, like everything is in slow motion.” He mumbled out, raising his hand to his cheek. He swore to himself, that tomorrow he was going to have his lunch in the courtyard and walk right up to Laura and ask her on a date. No more fucking around. He meant business. “I’m gonna head out, you guys were great Thor. Oh and Bruce, don’t expect me for lunch tomorrow.” He winked as he made his way out to his bike. He had a speech to prepare.</p><p>“Wait.. did.. did Steve Rogers just <em>wink? </em>I literally did not know he knew how to do that.” He mused to himself before his beefcake of a boyfriend pulled him into his arms for a dance.</p><p>      On the other side of the room stood a girl, grinning from ear to ear having watched Tony Stark pull his sister away from the party in a panic. Her phone was open as she typed away before attaching a photo and sent it. The shadows may be a great way to hide but in the world of high definition camera phones that are just getting more advanced by the day; there’s no longer anywhere to run or anywhere to hide.</p><p> </p><p>xxx</p><p> </p><p>The next day Steve was standing by his locker just before lunch, looking down at the note cards he’d put together in preparation for asking out Laura at lunch. He was quickly taken by surprise when Natasha sidled up next to him.</p><p>“So looks like me and Clint are both going to loose the bet.” She smirked as she leaned against the lockers.</p><p>“Jesus <em>Christ </em>we need to get you a bell, how the hell do you do that?” Steve squeaked, palm against his chest.</p><p>“Years of ballet, anyway.. you ready to do this?”</p><p>“No, not really. What if she says no?”</p><p>“What if she says yes?”</p><p>“I actually think that might be scarier.” Nat punched him in the shoulder.</p><p>“Owe, fucking hell!”</p><p>“Man up Rogers! The two of you have been circling each other like hyenas for years so please, put us all out of our misery and just ask her out!”</p><p>“Okay, okay I’m going. No need to maim me.” The red head let out a snort.</p><p>“Yeah right, you’ll know all about it when I maim you.”</p><p>“W-When? what about if?”</p><p>“Meh, Laura’s like my sister and undoubtedly one of you, or both I don’t discriminate, will break the other’s heart. So y’know I’ll maim both of you.” Steve just blinked at the woman before rushing off to the courtyard ignoring Natasha’s laugh behind him. Taking a deep breathe he steeled himself before walking up to the girls table.</p><p>“Laura?” His voice shy before he coughed to clear his throat. “Laura I was wondering-“ Laura turned to grin at him but Steve was interrupted by Pepper.</p><p>“Uhm excuse me? And you are?”</p><p>“Steve.. Steve Rogers. I- I was at your party last night?”</p><p>“I’m sorry but I’m pretty sure I didn’t invite any Brooklyn trash to my parties. Are you confessing that you crashed it?” She sneered, Laura rolled her eyes and jumped off the table to stand next to Steve.</p><p>“Oh give over Pep, I invited him. Sorry Steve, ignore her. She’s yet to have her daily make out with my brother. You were saying?” He bit his lip as he looked at her. Her smile was beaming and she was rocking back and forward on her toes.</p><p>“I- Uh yes well, last night we were.. well it looked like we were going to.. y’know so I wanted to know-“ The simultaneous sound of everyones phones beeping caught him off guard. Watching as everyone plucked their phones from their pockets to read the message.</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>"Well, well, well looks like the cat’s out the closet. More like Tony Stark. Spotted; Tony Stark getting it on with a handsome fellow at his girlfriends back to school part last night. Poor Pepper, guess that romantic weekend away will have to be cancelled. Maybe an exchange for a one way trip to the heartbreak hotel is in order?"</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Tony stood to the side as he watched the commotion unfold. He only read the first line and his phone was on the ground as the panic started to set in thinking back to last night;</p><p>      <em>Tony leaned against the wall with a drink in his hand, bored out his mind. The most entertaining part of the night had past so now it was time to get spectacularly drunk or at least try to before Pepper cut him off. Groaning, his eyes closed; it took him a moment to realise he was being dragged somewhere. Once he finally realised he had been dragged to the side his eyes locked onto Stephen Strange. Stephen and Tony were well known around St Lee’s for their explosive arguments. Stephen’s father was a music producer so the younger Strange had taken it upon himself to be the Revengers manager so it was no surprise he’d appeared tonight.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Steph, what are you doing?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“When I woke up this morning you were gone..” The man mumbled, hands clutching at Tony’s elbows. “You said you would stay this time.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I- Steph you know I can’t, I know I said that and I’m sorry but I panicked.” Dropping his forehead against Stephen’s. They’d been fooling about for just over a year but their arrangement worked for both parties. Stephen was out, had been since he moved here two years ago. There was a whole assembly about it because they hadn’t had anyone properly out of the closet before. The sad thing was it only isolated Stephen more. He told Tony one night that he had hoped that coming to the school out and proud would hopefully inspire others too; but it didn’t. Thor and Stephen are the only two openly out and proud members of the LGBTQ+ community at St Lees and Winnifred Hurst.</em>
</p><p>      <em>Tony knew he was bisexual when he was 8 and watched the Mummy for the first time. In that moment he didn’t know who he wanted to be more; Rick or Evie. Howard was the one to set up Laura and Tony with Carter and Pepper and Laura was lucky, she was head over heels with Carter. Tony on the other hand, didn’t feel anything for Pepper. Sure he’d do anything for her, spoil her for days but this was the girl he used to make mud pies with. He’s had to watch Pepper slowly fall for him and it killed him that he hadn’t had the balls to break up with her and do them all a favour.</em></p><p>
  <em>“Have you been taking your meds?” Tony frowned at him. Back in 2012 when he was only ten he went with his father on a trip to show off the new weapons Stark Industries had been building but the trip didn’t go to plan. Tony was in a humvee that was attacked ending with him being captured for three months. The PTSD, depression and anxiety he came out with will follow him for the rest of his life but it’s manageable with pills that keep him from spiralling but that’s only if he remembers to take them.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Yeah, I’m okay Steph.” Wrapping his arms around his waist. “I just need to talk to her, get ahold of her-“</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tony I’m not asking you to do that. We said we’d wait till graduation when you’ll be heading off to MIT and I’m going to Columbia. It gives us time to talk to our parents and obviously gives you time to talk to Pepper.” Taking a drink of his beer with Tony making grabby hands so he could have some too.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What did I do to deserve you huh? You know normal people would hate the sneaking around.”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Well what can I say? I’m an exhibitionist.” The future med student purred as he pulled Tony into a passionate kiss. Kissing Stephen Strange was hands down the most beautiful sensation in the world. He was broken from the kiss by what sounded like a camera click.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What was that?”</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What was what baby?” Stephen mumbled against his neck. Tony’s hackles had risen. They could be seen without much snooping here. He could feel the panic start to rise.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I-I need to go.. fuck!” Running off to find Laura and hoping to god that he was just being paranoid, that no one had found out his secret.</em>
</p><p>So someone had snapped a picture of them last night, he was just glad they’d got his face and not Stephen’s. He knew the man wasn’t ready for that yet no matter how much he said he’d do it all for Tony. He was snapped out of his musings by a resounding slap right across his face.</p><p>“YOU BASTARD! HOW DARE YOU EMBARRASS ME THIS WAY HUH?” He blinked at the tears streaming down Pepper’s face. His heart sunk, he didn’t mean for it to come to this. For her to find out this way.</p><p>“Pep I-“ Another slap hit his face but this time the other side.</p><p>“<em>Don’t.</em> I despise you.” She growled, storming off with her posse following her aside from Laura who was standing there gaping like a fish. Rubbing at his cheeks gently his phone rang, interrupting him.</p><p>“Hello?” He muttered.</p><p>“Tones.. fuck.. you alright? I saw.” Stephen’s voice was croaky, clear that he’d only just woke up.</p><p>“I- well no.. I’m not but hey you know me, always had a flair for dramatics.”</p><p>“Tony. I want to be yours.”</p><p>“You already are, graduation remember.”</p><p>“No now. I’m sorry I can’t be there right now to kiss you in front of all those losers in the courtyard but you’re mine and I’m gonna shout it from the rooftops. I love you Tony Stark.” His heart melted at the mans words. It wasn’t the first time Stephen had told Tony he loved him but it never felt real until now.</p><p>“I love you too Stephen Strange. So.. we’re doing this?”</p><p>“Fuck yeah!” He shouted before he let out a groan which caused Tony to laugh. “Shouting hurts.”</p><p>“There’s tomato juice in your fridge, I saw it the other night. Drink it and I’ll come over after school.”</p><p>“Ugh you’re amazing.”</p><p>“I know I am.” He laughed before he took a breathe. “Can I.. can I stay tonight?”</p><p>“Darlin’, if I could, I’d have you stay with me every night. Now go and strut around like you own the place and anyone says anything.. set Loki on them, he’d make sure no one would ever find the body.” Just talking to Stephen had fully brightened him up. Saying his goodbyes he hung up, smiling down at his phone before looking up at his sister who had materialised beside him. Before he could open his mouth to offer an explanation the knobhead that was Brock Rumlow opened his big fat mouth.</p><p>“What you smiling for <em>fag</em>? You are fucking done here.” Brock sneered. “Big Tony Stark a fucking cocksucker.” Laura was quick to growl and make a move forward but Tony stopped her</p><p>“I’d offer to suck yours Rumlow but I’m not sure I’d be able to find it.” Tony smirked. Clearly, Rumlow took very quick offence to that so he lunged at him. Tony braced himself but nothing happened. Blinking he looked down to see Steve and Brock fighting. Brock had managed to land a blow to Steve’s gut but Steve quickly retaliated with a punch directly to Brock’s nose; causing him to hit the ground with the force of it.</p><p>“I could do this all day.” Steve smirked as he cracked his knuckles. His eyes moving from Brock on the ground to the boys who had been beside Brock “Anyone else got anything to say?” The knuckleheads quickly shook their heads and bolted. Gently moving away from holding onto Tony, Laura moved over to Steve. The blonde stepped over Brock who was holding his bloody nose.</p><p>“Thank you..” She croaked. “You didn’t have to do that, I- I can’t thank you enough.” There were tears in her eyes as she reached for the boys hand. Thumb gently moving over his bruised knuckles.</p><p>“Brock was asking for it with a face like that.” He smiled, arm moving around Laura’s back to pull her closer. He didn’t really understand where this new confidence was coming from but right now, he was going to chalk it up to the adrenaline coursing through his veins. Laura let out a watery laugh.</p><p>“Yeah, I guess he did.” Biting her lip softly, her eyes trained to his lips. Thats what gave him the confidence to swoop in and kiss her. She’d been the first person in this god forsaken snobby upper east side hell hole to notice him. To see he wasn’t invisible. He knew in that moment he’d been falling for her since day one.</p><p>      That’s what he tried to convey in the kiss. Holding onto her like she’d disappear in seconds. Lips moving against hers like he hadn’t drank water in <em>days </em>and she was the first bottle of the ice cold goodness he’d come across. From the way she clutched onto him he knew he wasn’t the only one that was head over arse in this kiss. The world could be ending around them both but they wouldn’t know. It was just the two of them. So this was what true love felt like huh? Who knew.</p><p>“Brock you are out of the band. I think it’s clear I don’t accept homophobic ass-wipes.” Thor smirked as he moved to stand next to Tony.</p><p>“Thats fine, I’m too good for you fuckwads anyway, I’ll just start my own band and I’ll fucking beat you losers to a record deal.” Tony couldn’t help the smug smile that slipped onto his face.</p><p>“Oh I don’t know about that. I doubt anyone is going to want to work with you when I tell Stephen what you said. That’s who I was kissing by the way, you know.. your band manager.” Brock’s eyes widened when it all clicked into place.</p><p>“Fuck you Stark!” He growled as he stumbled to his feet.</p><p>“Ew no, god knows where the hell you’ve fucking been. Now get out of my sight and good luck pressing charges against Rogers. I have the best attorney’s in New York on standby.”</p><p>“You’ll all pay for this.” Tony rolled his eyes before turning to his sister and Steve.</p><p>“Geez this guy, and I thought I had a flair for the dramat- oh fucking hell! Don’t you two need to breathe or something?” Tony whined as he watched on as the two lovebirds were still locked in a passionate embrace. Steve slowly pulled away, dropping his forehead to hers.</p><p>“Wow..” His voice low as his fingers tightened on her hips.</p><p>“Uh huh.. that.. i’ve.. uh.”</p><p>“What that translates to is thank you Steve for rocking my world, I’ve never been kissed like that before. Please take me somewhere quick and rail me real hard.” Tony ducked his sister’s hand quickly, moving to pat Steve on the shoulder. “In all seriousness though man, I owe you. Thanks for doing that.”</p><p>“I’d do it again, I don’t like bullies.” Steve grumbled before turning his attention back to the girl in his arms.</p><p>“Would you like-“</p><p>“Wanna go-“</p><p>“Oh you first..”</p><p>“No you go, ladies first..”</p><p>“Well uh I wondered if you wanted to go on a date.. with me. I mean obviously you don’t have to that kiss could’ve been a fluke I mean you’re probably flowing with adrenaline..” Laura rambled. Steve chuckled as he pulled her closer.</p><p>“Laura?”</p><p>“Yeah?”</p><p>“Shut up.” A goofy grin taking over his features as he kissed her again. “Oh and yes by the way if that wasn’t clear.”</p><p>      All the way over in Brooklyn, a taxi pulled up outside an apartment building. The person stepped out taking a moment to just look up at the building. It had been a while since they’d stepped foot in this part of town but they knew it was time to come home. They say the past comes back to haunt you but what happens when those you once thought of as ghosts come back to the land of the living?</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>